locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo Metro 5000 series
The 5000 series is a Japanese city commuter electric multiple unit. Built from 1964 to 1981 for the Teito Rapid Transit Authority (now known as Tokyo Metro), the 5000 series sets was a mainstay on the Tokyo Metro Tōzai Line for a long time until the sets were retired and replaced with newer trains. History The 5000 series was conceived in 1964 as a train that could allow for through-running to JR lines without any issues, such as the Jōban Line owned and operated by the JNR, in addition to designing a low-cost commuter train which prioritized ease of maintenance and excellent reliability. Six three-car sets were delivered to the TRTA in 1964 and entered service on 23 December the same year. More sets were put into service progressively. When the TRTA was dissolved in 2004, ownership of the sets was handed over to Tokyo Metro. The sets were also used for through-running through to and from JR East's Jōban Line in addition to normal service on the Tokyo Metro Tōzai Line and some sets on the Chiyoda Line. In 1995, ten 5000 series sets, namely 61, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77, 83, 87 and 95, were converted to become Tōyō Rapid 1000 series sets, and were used on the Tōyō Rapid Railway from 1995 to 2006. Some 5000 series sets were also sent to KRL Jabodetabek, where they see service today. With the introduction of the 05 series sets in 1988, and later the 05N series sets in 2000, the 5000 series sets were slowly retired from service on the Tōzai Line; all Tōzai Line sets were withdrawn by 17 March 2007, with a final run being conducted by set 59. The Chiyoda Line ten-car sets were retired at an unknown time. Two Chiyoda Line ten-car sets were converted into three-car sets 61 and 62 to be used on the Tokyo Metro's Shin-Ayase Branch Line of the Chiyoda Line. With the introduction of 05 series sets on that line, however, both sets were retired on 30 May 2014, ending the forty-nine year service life of the 5000 series sets. One car, 5833 of set 58, is preserved at Shin-Suna Ayumi Park in Koto, Tokyo. Design The 5000 series use a fairly modern design for the time with an unpainted body made of either an extruded aluminum alloy or stainless steel. Specifications Construction is either of an extruded aluminum alloy or stainless steel. End cars are 20 meters long, 2.852 to 2.87 meters wide and 4.135 meters high. The sets used resistor-controlled traction motors, which was standard for the time. Starting in the 1970s, most sets received "Type B" refurbishment; improvements included upgrades to the underframe, car bodies, roofs, interior and passenger doors. Some other sets received "Type C" refurbishment which was much smaller in scale, where work was mainly limited to simple changes to the car bodies and interior. The two three-car sets on the Shin-Ayase Branch Line of the Chiyoda Line utilize single-arm pantographs as opposed to lozenge-type pantographs and have aluminum bodies. The sets also have the capability to operate without the need of a driver. References *Wikipedia.org Category:Tokyo Metro trains Category:TRTA trains Category:Kawasaki locomotives Category:Kinki Sharyo locomotives Category:Kisha Seizō locomotives Category:Nippon Sharyo locomotives Category:Teikoku Sharyō locomotives Category:Tokyu Car locomotives